Silêncio
by Psyko-chan
Summary: Porque a boca dele já não emitia som algum...


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a Joanne Rowling.

o0o

Silêncio

Porque a boca dele já não emitia som algum...

E a cicatriz rosada em trono do pescoço dele jazia debaixo da gola negra e alta.

E ele estava infeliz.

Ah, infeliz, infeliz, infeliz...

A existência dele estava vazia. Existência, não vida. Porque ele não se lembrava da última vez que vivera. Fazia tanto, tanto tempo... Mas a existência dele já fora cheia, cheia de mestres, deveres, memórias, preocupações e encargos. Mas ele perdera tudo isso. Seus mestres estavam mortos, os dois; seus deveres haviam sido cumpridos; suas memórias, ele as arrancara da própria cabeça; suas preocupações tornaram-se infundadas, e seus encargos, bem, ele ainda os tinha com os alunos, mas aquilo já não mais o torturava nem aliviava.

Alívio

Quando ele julgou que finalmente o encontraria, alguém tomou isso dele, assim como roubou sua voz.

E ele sofreu.

Porque já não lhe restava nada.

Seu único entretenimento – porque aquilo não era bem uma diversão – que era cuspir comentários mordazes e descontar pontos – fora-lhe tirado.

E ele se afundava em uma cadeira diante da lareira e assistia às últimas chamas estalarem.

Sozinho. No escuro. No silêncio.

E se consumia em raiva ao perguntar '_Por quê?_'

Por que não o deixaram morrer em paz?

Por que não merecia nenhuma liberdade?

Por que não tinha o direito de ser – nem que só um pouquinho – feliz?

_Por que doía tanto?_

Mas ele só ficava sentado em sua cadeira, olhando o vazio.

Então, um dia, ela entrou, com seus cabelos castanhos e seus olhos castanhos e suas vestes antes em vermelho e ouro.

"Fui eu".

E ele olhou para aquela ex-menina. Os olhos dela úmidos.

"É minha culpa".

E a consciência se abateu sobre ele como um hipopótamo esquizofrênico. Ele se levantou.

"Perdão".

Um vidro passou zunindo a alguns centímetros dela.

Naquele instante, ele conseguiu sentir e compreender tudo e precisava por aquele turbilhão de sentimento para fora. Ele ia explodir.

Logo, dezenas de frascos tinham sido atirados contra as paredes, seus cacos e seus conteúdos se derramavam sobre o chão. Ele parecia estar possuído. Em alguns instantes, ele destruíra tudo em que pusera os pés ou as mãos. E, quando já não restava mais nada, restava ela, de pé, tremendo, de olhos arregalados, chorando copiosamente suas lágrimas.

E ele foi até ela.

E ele ergueu a mão contra ela.

E ela fechou os olhos.

E ele parou.

Porque, naquele momento, eles não eram mais o ex-professor furioso e a ex-aluna chorosa, mas o pai bêbado e a mãe indefesa.

A mão dele continuava no ar, quando ela reabriu os olhos. A mão dele ainda estava lá, alta, parada. Mas a expressão dele mudara. A fúria frenética tornara-se uma dor imensurável.

A boca dele se abriu e se fechou algumas vezes, sem produzir som algum.

Então veio.

Uma.

Duas.

Três.

Dezenas de lágrimas começaram a escorrer, descontroladas, dos olhos dele.

Ele ia fazer. Ele ia descer a mão sobre ela. Ele ia machucá-la. Ele ia fazê-la chorar. Ele ia tornar-se a coisa que ela mais odiava, e desprezava, e temia. Ele ia fazendo. Ele ia fazer.

Ele gritou. Mas de sua boca não saiu um grito. Saiu somente um horrível som rasgado. Sua garganta queimava como o próprio inferno.

Inferno.

Ele sabia que iria acabar lá, mas não fazia idéia que teria de enfrentá-lo ainda em vida.

Ele se envolveu com os próprios braços, numa tentativa inútil de se proteger, e caiu no chão de joelhos, balançado pelos soluços, chorando desesperadamente.

o0o

E ela o viu chorar.

E sabia que era a responsável. Ela se arrependia. Não por tê-lo salvado, não, isso nunca, mas por tirar dele o pouco que lhe restava, a sua última chance de viver uma vida normal. Aquele som rasgado terminara de destruir seu coração. Se ela tivesse estudado mais, tivesse se esforçado mais, tivesse procurado e aprendido feitiços de cura melhores que os básicos, tivesse convocado o bezoar mais rápido, não tivesse demorado tanto na restauração das veias e artérias dele, não tivesse deixado as cordas vocais dele por último...

_Oh, Deus..._

Ela o abraçou.

E, como uma criança, ele se agarrou à cintura dela e enterrou o rosto na barriga dela. E continuou a chorar.

Para ambos, ele era o homem mais miserável e desgraçado do mundo.

Ele sacrificara tudo que tinha, dispusera a própria vida, e, no fim, não recebera nada além de mais sofrimento.

Ela começou a afagar a cabeça dele e a embalá-lo, cantando uma canção de ninar que sua mãe cantava para ela.

Naquele instante, ela tomou uma decisão.

Ela jurou para si mesma que tornaria a vida daquele homem a mais feliz possível. Ela sabia que encontraria a resistência do marido, Ronald jamais a entenderia nem apoiaria, mas ela tinha de fazer isso. Ela o tornaria feliz. E devolveria a ele sua voz, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse na vida.

As lágrimas que ambos derramaram no chão, já misturadas, e as que insistiam em cair eram testemunhas daquele juramento.

o0o

Olá, pessoas! o/

Não, esta fic não é um romance, perdão se frustrei suas expectativas... XD

Bem, primeira fic, então me perdoem se estiver estranha ou ruim.

HAAA!!!!!! Muitíssimo obrigada aos meus Betas: Sid, Lirit Toshiyuki e Moe Greenishrage.

E Essa fic é dedicada à Moe Greenishrage.

Review são muitíssimo bem aceitas!!!! \o/\o/\o/

*P.S.: O negócio do hipopótamo NÃO é criação minha, pertence ao Sid, e eu peguei sem pedir mesmo! XDDDD

_Au revoir!_


End file.
